Iron Man VS Mega Man X
Iron Man VS Mega Man X is the 10th episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Iron Man from the Marvel Comics and Mega Man X from the series of the same name in a battle between armored geniuses. Description It's red versus blue as the Iron Avenger takes on the Maverick Hunter of the future! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Technology. It improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes, it can help you to rival gods. Boomstick: Like with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger. Wiz: And Mega Man X, the Ultimate Blue Bomber. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Iron Man (*Cues: Iron Man Anime - Opening Theme*) Wiz: There are the talented...there are the prodigies... and then, there's Anthony Edward Stark. Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony. Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a $9 billion military-tech empire. They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child. Boomstick: Then Howard met AN ALIEN who decided to build a baby for them. Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age. But, that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him... When Howard and Maria were disappointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead. Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya? (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child of prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors, and a Physics and Engineering double major when he was just nineteen years old. Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck. And by struck, I mean a car crash, and by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan. But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income, and he enjoyed every bit of it, until the day his eyes were opened. Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb! (Tony sees a bomb with his company logo and attempts to get away from it, but it detonates, knocking him to the ground) (*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark I*) Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week. The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment, or be left to die. Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life, and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom! This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born... (Tony places his suit's mask onto a table) Boomstick: They're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline. Tony: My turn. (Tony unleashes his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the terrorists, then flies away during a huge explosion) (*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark II*) Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries, and dedicated his life to saving the world, in his own way. Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub...Iron Man, and then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more! (*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Driving with the Top Down*) Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to one hundred tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry, and can summon other suits at his beck and call. Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head-to-toe with weaponry, I'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams! Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chestpiece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit. Boomstick: But if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece. UNI-BEAM! Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor. Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out its individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand. Oh, and it also has an extra casing known as Iron Man Armor, Model 14, but you can just call it... Hulkbuster. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universe's strongest beings. With a combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches, and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a one hundred and fifty billion ton mountain! Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor. Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmmm...electricity. Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normally able to absorb energy. Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes. Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! DO NOT underestimate the Golden Avenger. (*Cues: Iron Man TAS (1996) - Opening 2*) Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless. Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them, and his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him IN trouble just as much as it is for getting him OUT of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man. Wiz: And, he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined. Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core. Wiz: It didn't work out, but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism. Boomstick opens a beer can. Boomstick: Did you say something? Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes. Mega Man X Wiz: Flash forward one hundred years, when the archaeologist Dr. Cain happened upon a sleeping blue android hidden deep within a ruined laboratory. Unlike the previous model, this android possessed free will indistinguishable from a humans. This wasn't Mega Man, this was Mega Man X. Boomstick: This guy was built by the late Dr. Light to be better than the original Mega Man model in every way. Wiz: Aware of the danger that such a powerful android could be, Light locked him away in a capsule that ran tests on his morality for thirty years. Boomstick: And what better way to match decades of good boy training than waking up to worldwide war! Wiz: Dr. Cain began mass replication of X, but his process was imperfect. Many of these Reploid robots went Maverick, and embroiled the war in centuries-long warfare. Boomstick: Despite being a pacifist, X felt obliged to step in and help. His go-to is his X-Buster, which can fire off single shots of condensed solar energy, or charge up several times over for even more power. Wiz: He also carries his partner Zero's Z-Saber, a beam sword that can reflect projectiles and cut through nearly everything. Boomstick: But he wouldn't be a true Mega Man without the ability to scan and copy other robots weaponry. Wiz: He has copied countless elemental weapons that control fire, lightning, wind, water, and ice, as well as bombs, missiles, mines, drones, lasers, and force fields. Boomstick: He can shoot out black holes, turn invincible for a short time, and create a clone of himself, which I really wish I could do. Wiz: He can stop time, and even resist similar effects when other robots try their own time stoppers. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he breaks out his Ultimate Armor. It doubles his durability, gives him unlimited ammo, allows him to fly and attack with the Nova Strike move, and teaches him some super-powered moves like the Hadoken and Shoryuken! Yeah, turns out Dr. Light was a fan of Street Fighter. Popup: While this armor originally required a player input code to acquire, X gains the Ultimate Armor canonically in several games. Its presence in Zero's scenario in X5 also supports its canonicity. (*Cues: Action Replay*) Wiz: But possibly his greatest ability is what the "X" in his name refers to: The X-Factor that is his limitless evolutionary potential. Boomstick: Which is your typical anime bullshit! Powered by love, or friendship, or puppies or whatever, X has completely regenerated from near death, and even reformed his whole body in only a few seconds, from just his metalcore! Wiz: With all his immense power, X has defeated dozens of Mavericks, including The General. The General once tanked a planet-destroying laser, the energy of which would require fifty-seven quadrillion megatons of TNT. He can move fast enough to dodge Optic Sunflower's light speed lasers, and survive channeling enough energy through his body to annihilate all of Japan. Boomstick: After years of fighting, he managed to destroy his archenemy, the Sigma Virus, with his most powerful weapon yet. The Mother Elf! AKA, the latest thing to join our hall of fame of terrible, terrible names for awesome stuff. Wiz: The Mother Elf is like a living antivirus software that can heal X's wounds, increase his power and completely rewrite a Reploid's code, giving him complete control over cybernetic beings. That's how he defeated the Sigma Virus, by erasing it from every Reploid in the world all at once. Popup: Mother Elf is invisible to humans and originally created from Zero's data as a "Sigma Antibody Program". While Mega Man X used it to erase Sigma, only Zero can draw out its full power. Boomstick: And the day was finally saved! Well, until the Mother Elf was corrupted and the biggest war ever broke out all over again. But for the ultimate peacekeeper, X sure spent a lot of time kickin’ ass. X: As long as there’s hope, we can change the future. Death Battle (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX: Robot Genocide*) FIGHT! KO! Results (*Cues Robot Genocide again) Boomstick: Something tells me Iron Man won't be coming back from the dead this time! Popup: Since Iron Man was entirely cured of his robot state, his death could not result in a second robotnic unless he were to get infected again. Wiz: Iron Man's cheeky strategies and endlessly creative arsenal certainly put up a good fight, but in the end, X just had him beat in nearly every other category. Boomstick: Iron Man was one tough cookie, but X's superhuman abilities were just more impressive. Iron Man's pushed a two ton car, right? Wiz: Yes, which is similar to Leon holding back the shark's two ton biting force, but his boulder feat was much more impressive. By comparing the boulder's size to X, it appears to have weighed around nine tons at minimum. While X did have help pushing it, even half of nine tons is much heavier than anything Iron Man's lifted or pushed. Popup: Half of nine tons is 4.5, whereas Iron Man's best strength feat amounts to less than three tons. Boomstick: Iron Man and Mega Man X seemed equally tough, but X was definitely quicker. Bullet timing, laser dodging, and hell, X's speed and precision with his knife on its own is more impressive than any speed feat Iron Man's got. ' ''Popup: Creativity aside, X's weaponry is generally deadlier than Iron Man's. Wiz: But in the end, the most important question was whether or not X could cope with Iron Man's insane weaponry and unpredictable creativity. '''Boomstick: But X's seen plenty of crazy shit in his career, and fought lots of surprising and off-putting mavrick. Wiz: His years of formal training and more consistent combat record certainly lent him the experience needed to win. He's survived numerous battles with enemies powerful enough to one-shot him, and he's shown plenty of creative strategy and critical thinking mid-fight. Boomstick: Like when he fought Sigma, using momentum from his own injuries and throwing a freaking motorcycle through the air! X was just too fast, too strong, too experienced, and too badass. He was Iron-Mega his game. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man X. Video Category:"Marvel VS Capcom" themed battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:'Guns' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Robots' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBBIDBX Category:Death Battle But it's DBX